In recent years, an organic electroluminescence (hereinafter, referred to as “organic EL”) device that emits light by using recombination of electrons and holes, which are injected into organic matter, has been used in lighting and display devices, and the like. Heretofore, in manufacturing of a device including the organic EL device, patterning has been performed by using a diaphragm, a shadow mask or the like, which is made of a photoresist film. In this event, an end surface of an organic EL layer included in the organic EL device is exposed to an ambient atmosphere, and accordingly, oxygen, moisture and the like are brought into contact with the end surface of the organic EL layer, whereby quality deterioration of the organic EL device has been caused by oxidation of the organic EL layer, and the like. Therefore, in general, the organic EL device is sealed together with a drying agent into a sealing tube using a glass or metal cap and the like (for example, refer to Patent Citation 1). Meanwhile, in the case where the sealing tube is not used, an insulating film as inorganic matter is formed on the end surface of the organic EL layer by a sputtering method, a plasma chemical vapor deposition (CVD) method and the like after forming the organic EL layer, whereby the organic EL layer has been protected from the oxygen, the moisture and the like.
[Patent Citation 1] Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2007-103048)